Valentine
by meganhandley
Summary: My Narrative Damon and Elena fanfic that i wrote for my English Narrative.   Its Valentines day and there is nobody else in the world Elena would want to spend it with. What lengths will Damon go to spoil her on this special day?


Narrative Story.

Valentine.

I had been looking forward to this day for quite some time, waiting anxiously to what would happen, and now it's here. I wake up feeling soft lips on my neck and safe arms around my waist. I turn around in the embrace and come face to face with him. Damon Salvatore. The most beautiful man to ever walk this earth, the man I get to call my boyfriend. Grinning like a child, he moves his face close to mine, so our lips are brushing slightly "Happy Valentine's Day" he says in a whisper before crashing our lips together making my legs feel like jelly, slightly appreciating the fact we are lying down at this moment.

After playing around in bed, half an hour of kissing each other like separated lovers, I finally let him go downstairs, only to see him returning with a full English and a glass of OJ. The aroma fills my nose and I sigh happily, I watch him walk to the bed and place the tray down next to me, I go to grab the fork but he swats my hand away quickly picking up the cutlery himself. He slides parts of the food onto the fork and holds it up to my lips, I roll my eyes playfully before opening my mouth and let him spoon-feed me like a baby. I close my eyes and moan at the heavenly taste, chewing the food before swallowing. I open my eyes and look at Damon, silently begging for more. After the breakfast is consumed, we decide to have a lazy movie day, which I have no objection to at all, because it means I get to lay my head on his chest and snuggle up to his body, and seeing its valentine's day he lets me watch soppy love movies, which he silently loves because he gets to wrap his arms around me and kiss the top of my head when I start to get emotional.

After a couple of hours of movie watching, Damon suddenly stands up, I look at him with a confused expression on my face which is returned with a smirk "Get dressed, wear something pretty. You have one hour" he says before dashing out of the room and leaving me speechless. I hurriedly scramble out of bed and run to my closet, throwing things angrily around the room when I can't find a suitable outfit. I storm back the bed and sit on the edge, pouting like a 5 year old who has just been refused sweets, but then it hits me like a train. I get a sense of Déjà Vu when I again jump out of bed and sprint to my closet, only this time to find a clothes bag at the back of the wardrobe which hasn't been touched in months. I smile and pull the item slowly out of the closet and place it carefully down on my bed, before walking away and getting down to business.

"ELEEEEENAAAA! COME ON!" he yells from the bottom of the stairs, I take no notice and walk towards the mirror, nervous to see what I look like. I smile as I see my reflection. The strapless dress that was in the bag was a royal blue ball gown, that flowed all the way to my feet like a never ending waterfall only to be set off with a pair of silver sparkly heels that glowed in any sort of light. My brunette hair was curled and I let it fall loosely, so it cascaded freely around my shoulders, I applied light natural makeup to my face happy that I didn't overdo it. I smile to myself one last time before taking a deep breath and walking out of the bedroom, I slowly walk down the stairs eager to see his reaction when I come into view.

My feet hit the bottom step and I walk into the living room, nothing but the sound of my heels filling the air he turns around and his eyes go wide. "Oh my... Elena, you look beautiful." I feel the blood rush to my cheeks and I look at the sight in front of me. Damon wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt and bow-tie, I notice that his hair is short and messy, looks like he has just woken up... but he knows that's my favourite style on him! He walks over to me, kisses my cheek making me blush even more and takes my hand. We walk out the door and he leads me to the car, driving to the destination that is still oblivious to my mind.

30 minutes of driving and comfortable silence, we park up at a familiar place. It's a small Italian restaurant, not that many cars here, a little well at the front of the door were I'm sure me and Damon... OH MY GOD. Memories come flooding back, and I smile like a teenager who just got their first kiss. This is where Damon brought me on our first date. I don't realise I'm distracted until I feel his fingers intertwining with mine, pulling me gently into the diner.

I cant seem to get rid of the grin that is stuck on my face throughout the whole meal, I spend most of it thinking what I did do deserve this man. He is perfect in every way. Every time I think of scenarios of him leaving me, he always does something that makes me mentally slap myself, for ever coming up with those ideas in the first place. Just like the first time, the food is exquisite. The pasta boiled to perfection and the sauce so creamy it makes your whole body tingle in delight, my plate is soon empty and I lean back in my seat wondering "when did my dress get so tight?" The minutes pass by and I take in this whole day, it honestly couldn't get any more perfect. But as always, Damon Salvatore always likes to prove me wrong.

"Stand up a minute, I need to ask you something" I look at his angelic face, A hint of nervousness hiding in his smile, I nod my head and stand up next to the table, watching him mirror my moves.. almost! Out of nowhere, he drops to one knee, pulls out a black velvet box from his back pocket and holds it upwards looking into my eyes. "Elena Fiona Gilbert, would you please make me the happiest man alive and do the extreme honour of becoming my wife." While he says this, he opens the miniature box to reveal a beautiful silver diamante engagement ring, which glistens like the sun under the restaurant's dim lighting. I find myself speechless, tears pooling my eyes stood frozen looking at this man, who has just asked for my hand in marriage. I choke out the three letter word that he was dying to hear and I suddenly feel his strong arms wrap around me, pick me up and twirl me around as we embrace. Happy tears escape my eyes, I pull back to look at him and realise that the tears aren't just my own. I close my eyes and slowly move my face to his, kissing him passionately. His arms still snaked around my waist, my whole body feels like it is on fire. His lips remove themselves from mine as he takes my hand and slowly slides the ring onto my finger. I look down at my hand and back to him again, before reuniting our lips.

"He is no longer my Valentine... he is my Fiancée!"


End file.
